Constellations
by I shouldn't be writting
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are back in Lima for summer break. They go stargazing since they can't do it in NY. Rachel murmurs a song.


**A/N: **Same universe as "Why the odds are ever in your favor?"

**Constellations**

July 2014

They were cuddled to each other in the backyard of the Berry's house, they had come after Rachel's last test. Hiram, Leroy and Judy had been waiting for them at the airport, and as soon as their flight landed in Dalton they were meet by Judy -who surprisingly hadn't disowned Quinn when the girls told her about their latest development in their relationship- and both Berry Man, as Quinn and Puck called them.

"Q-bear!" squealed Judy in awe, she hadn't seen her baby girl in almost a year. Quinn wanted nothing more than bury herself into a hole and then die, or grow some roots and became a tree, or some weird thing that Rachel didn't get yet. In the meantime she just let her mother squeeze her in a crash-bone hug. "Ray-bear" Judy said acknowledging Rachel, same story but this time Judy received a "Judy!" back from Rachel. Quinn looked at her mom and girlfriend in awe, they were the two most important person in her life, aside of Beth of course, and San, and Puck. The Berry Man arrived a few seconds later and greeted the girl, in a way more civilized way than Judy, Quinn thought.

"So, are you gonna tell us how much weeks are you staying this time?" Hiram asked looking at his daughter.

"I don't know, baby?" Rachel asked, she knew they had to come back at the end of the summer to New York, but she didn't know if Quinn had other plans for them in the meantime.

"We'll see" Quinn said looking at Rachel, she know Rachel had missed her dads, she had missed her mom too, and also she wanted to spend time with her mom, so yeah "Maybe a month, we'll see, okay Rae?" she said kissing her girlfriend's forehead.

Later that night, after a dinner with the parents and watched a movie, Quinn and Rachel had taken a blanket and they were in the Berry's backyard stargazing. It was their favorite part of being home, the sky was clearer than in NY, for obviously reasons. They were laying on the grass, happy of being with each other, without have to worry about auditions, or homework. Rachel nuzzled Quinn's neck and hummed a song.

"What's that, baby girl?" Quinn asked hugging Rachel close to her, she loved that kind of touch, that feeling that Rachel was hers, that she won't run away at the first trouble, that feeling that her girlfriend was happy with her. That they could lay under the stars, laying in the grass, telling them stories about their future together, about how Rachel would win her EGOT before 30, or about how Quinn would write their love story and it'll be the best love story ever read.

"What's what?" Rachel asked caressing Quinn's cheekbone.

"The song, the- Never mind" she said and rested her hands in Rachel's hip, bringing her closer.

The lights in the house went off and they heard Hiram call from the kitchen's door "Girls, we are going to go to bed. Quinn, your mom is in her room" _Her room_, the formerly guestroom was Judy's room since Russel had discovered that Judy hasn't disobeyed Quinn for her "sinful behavior" as he said, and she had stoop up for her daughter. He asked her for divorce and practically had left her homeless. Because no daughter of him was going to be known as a homo, those stupid shit were for sinful people and Judy would be damned for supporting her child. When the girls and Rachel's dad knew about that the four of them thought the same. _Sick bastard_.

"Okay dad" Rachel said "Good night" the girls said at the same time.

"Night girls, we love you" Hiram said.

They felt in a comfortable silence, soaking in each other warm, the sky was clear, the wind was warm, not more than their bodies but warm, for July it was nice. Quinn was absently running her fingers on Rachel's hair and the brunette was humming the same song than before. It was perfect.

"Here we go again" Quinn said as soon as she heard Rachel's voice "What song is it?" she asked whispering. She felt as if she raised her voice a bit more the bubble in what they were wrapped would blown

"You don't know? Seriously Quinn? After two years of relationship and a few month of failed stargazing in our apartment in New York you still don't know which song I am humming?" Rachel said laughing and not believing that the blonde was so oblivious.

"Hmm..." Quinn searched in her memory for the song, it was kinda familiar, she may have heard it in another pla- "Really Rae? 'Constellations'? Are you telling me love stories about the stars now, huh?" she said looking at Rachel in her eyes

"No, I'm telling you about the stars, but not love stories, there's no such a thing. Just a bunch of greek legends and none of them has a happy ending" she said looking at Quinn and smiling

"Is that so, huh?"

"Yes." she said pecking her girlfriend's lips "You see that group of stars up there? It's called Cassiopeia, also know as Queen of the night sky" she said snuggling closer to Quinn and raising her free arm, it was getting chilly "Queen Cassiopeia, wife of King Cephus and mother of Andromeda, was very beautiful. She boasted that she was the most beautiful woman in the kingdom."

"Are you trying to tell me something? Or you are saying it straight forward?" Quinn joked. "I have never been so narcissist to rely in my so called beauty"

"But you are gorgeous baby. And no, I'm not saying or implying such a thing" she said looking at Quinn knowing that the girl was just joking "You know what? It's such a bad story though, the Queen ends up being chastised for being so conceited about the looks so Zeus, or Jupiter whoever you want to call him, ends up putting her up in the sky as a punishment for that." she went quiet for a moment "And I don't really want that someone would put you in the sky, you'll be too far away from me and-"

"Say it" Quinn said "Tell me that you couldn't live without me, or my beautiful voice, or my bright blond hair, or my perfect hazel eyes" she said choking a laugh, she loved Rachel, but sometimes, when they were stargazing and just chilling together, her loved girlfriend got to riled up to think clearly. Drama queen.

"Don't make fun of me" Rachel said pouting. She knew that it was impossible of someone to take Quinn away from her and place her in the sky.

"I am not, baby girl, but you have to admit that you started to ramble about it. And you were getting cheesy" she said looking at her, taking off the bangs of her forehead and kissing it.

Rachel nuzzled Quinn's neck and breather her perfume, a mix of citric perfume and her shampoo, she could breath this all of her life and never getting tired of Quinn's essence "Baby" she asked with her head burrowed in Quinn's neck

"Yeas sunlight?" she asked feeling that Rachel's mood had changed

"Do you love me?" she asked afraid that Quinn maybe didn't loved her enough, or some weird crap that she didn't knew how to say. Words never were enough with her girlfriend.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?" she said wondering why Rachel would ask her if she loved her

"I just- I'm- How- I'm-" Rachel stuttered

"Lessen up baby and tell me. You are starting to worry me." she said tugging at Rachel's shirt so she could look at her.

"It's nothing, I just- Would you tell me a story?" She asked with pleading eyes. Quinn knew this was nothing but still it worried her, she kissed Rachel's forehead and for the million time she heard her sigh contently

"About what, baby? You know that I have my head full of stories for you" she said smiling. It was rare when Rachel asked her for a story but since their first year at college, and those first nights as couple, Rachel asked her for a story when she was tired, or sleepy for all that matters "But first" she said not letting Rachel answer her "We have to go to bed, I don't want you to fall asleep in the backyard. Your dads would tell my mom and she would punish me" which meant that Judy would take her to one of her friends poker games, Quinn didn't loved them but she'll be grateful to spend sometime with her mom aside of those poker games "And Hiram and Leroy would make me sleep in the couch. Or worse" she really didn't believe that but the Berry Man looked so damn serious when they told her about that. She just didn't wanted to risk anything. "C'0mon, let's go to bed Rae" she said taking Rachel's hand and picking the blanket from the grass.

Rachel got up and laced her finger's with Quinn's "I love you, you know that, right?" she said circling Quin''s neck with her arms. Quinn nodded "And you know that someday I'll marry you, right?" Quinn stopped in the middle of her walk.

"Are you..." she asked

"No, but just so you know I'll marry you one day. We are too young now and I wouldn't want it to be a fiasco, like when I was about to marry Finn and..." she trailed off knowing that the car crash was still a sensible topic for Quinn, even though after three years of it.

"Don't, please? Don't remind me that you almost marry that dumbass and I almost lost you" Quinn said. It really wasn't so painful to remind, the car crash part, just the Rachel-marying-Finn part was the one that she, still after three years, couldn't wrap her head about it. "I just- hate the thought that I almost lost you. And I'm not talking about the car crash, I'm talking about the whole "will you marry me because I have nothing bright in my life even if Rachel Berry is my girlfriend" situation you got engaged with Finn" she looked at Rachel smiling knowingly "Whaaat?" Quinn asked trying to hide her smile. They were in the middle of the kitchen

"Oh, nothing. Just that one more time you show your jealous side to me, even if I've been with you for two years now." she interlaced their fingers and tugged Quinn to her lever so she could kiss her "And I love it, baby" she said smirking.

"Let's go upstairs so we could have some sleep, please Rae? And- And no, I'm not jealous of the- Don't look at me like that" she said pouting like her girlfriend.

"Okay baby, but will you still tell me a story? One with princesses and crocodiles with the size of a three, and a possessive blonde lion talking about her nutella crops?" Rachel said smiling

"Rachel, I swear, if you keep mentioning that I'll tell Puck that- that- Ugh!" she said frustrated

"Aww c'mon, baby... You are not telling Noah anything. You know it" They were at the bottom of the stairs

"I hate you" she said

"You love me" Rachel said

"Are you sure about that though?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Rachel gasped.

"You can't- Quinn Lucy Fabray, you-" she didn't see it coming, but Quinn pressed her body between hers and the wall. Rachel gasped. Again. It was always like this with Quinn, once she knew Rachel wasn't paying attention to her she'll do something to, how to say it?, regain some of the attention.

"Yes, love?" she asked innocently

"Can we- Uhm... Can we go upstairs?"

"We are not having any funny busyness, your dads or my mom could-"

"Sleep, woman, it's almost 3 am. I am tired and I want to cuddle you."

Five minutes later they, finally, made it to Rachel's room and were under the comforter, Rachel braced to Quinn by her waist. The blonde was looking at the ceiling and Rachel was drawing patters in the blonde's stomach.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, baby?"

"What about my story?" she was sleepy, asking for her bedtime story. It as adorable, she wondered how it'll be once they got married, because yeah, someday they'll got married and they'll have kids, and a dog, and all that weird stuff that Rachel told her once. Or that Puck wanted with Jesse.

"Hmmm... let me see... There was thins Queen once, greek Queen and-"

"You are not telling me the Queen Cassiopeia's story, right?"

"Nah, it was really awful. Who would take away someone's lover and pull them in the sky? What was wrong with those greeks" she said laughing and Rachel snuggled a bit more closer to her "So anyway, there was this Queen and- Baby, you sleeping?" Rachel hummed in response, she was really tired. "I love you, you know?" she said to the petite diva asleep at her side "And that I'll give you everything you want, right?" she kissed the diva's forehead "And, someday, I'll ask you to- Top marry me. I just- Sometimes I still fear I could lose you"


End file.
